


Angel, Thief and Boon

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Angel and Gwen go for a small heist but as usual, things don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Angel/Gwen Raiden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Angel, Thief and Boon

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, Angel and Gwen had together kind of Batman/Catwoman dynamic which I liked. Now, the kiss between them was just spontaneous reaction from Gwen jumpstarting Angel's heart briefly but you have to admit that the sexual subtext and innuendos between their interactions were amusing. This would take place after "After the Fall" comic books.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"Remind me why didn't we bring Gunn or anyone else for this?" Angel asked as he and Gwen entered the villa at the outskirts of London.

"Because… and no offense… they're not the special sort these guys would invite." Gwen said before approaching the entrance. "So, to get our backstories, I'm an art collector, Kyra Quinn, you are Seeley Booth, a friend of mine and a plus one and you're also an expert on art history."

"Do you have any idea where the jewel is?" Angel asked.

"I do. All I need you to do is distract and mingle until I tell you. Then we'll break into the vault, take some guards out and snatch the gem before anyone knows what hit them." Gwen said as they met the bouncer and Angel and Gwen gave him their aliases.

"Seeley Booth." Angel said.

"Kyra Quinn." Gwen said.

"Booth… Quinn…" The bouncer skimmed through the list. "Ah, got you here. Enjoy the party."

* * *

"So, I need you to cause a distraction, until I unlock the vault." Gwen winked as she snuck away, blending in with the guests, while Angel mingled with the guests briefly and then considered what distraction could he make.

Angel then took a sip from a cup of tea and spat it out. "Gosh, what is this? Are those herbs?"

"It's a tea, sir." One of the waiters said.

"Tea? With pig blood? Can't anyone in this country make at least semi-decent coffee with blood and sugar?" Angel snapped, trying to exaggerate and put on a scene.

"Sir, we don't serve coffee but if you'd like, we can—"

"God, I hate London! I hate England! I'm glad we had a revolution, gah!" Angel exploded, slamming his hands on the nearby table.

"Sir, maybe you should calm down—" One of the waiters said, holding Angel by his shoulder.

"And the weather here changes, it's so cloudy! And coffee! What is so hard about making a coffee?! A black coffee!" Angel ranted, gesturing around as the guests stared at him as if he was crazy.

Nervously, the host approached Angel. "My apologies, Mr…"

"Booth." Angel said. "Seeley Booth. For God's sakes, I know this ain't the U.S. but really, no one in this stupid country can serve a Yankee vampire a goddamned coffee?"

The host looked awkwardly as he shifted upon meeting Angel's glare. "Uh… we'll get fixed up shortly, in the meantime, why don't you have some nice roasted bloody veal steak?" He gestured to the table, chuckling nervously and Angel nodded.

"Well, at least some good service." Angel said with a hint of sarcasm.

" _Nice performance, you should get an Oscar for it._ " Gwen said over the comms.

"Did you find the vault?" Angel whispered.

" _Yeah… but I'm gonna need a little help here._ " Gwen said.

* * *

Angel noticed some magical wards and protection spells guarding the vault in form of a stone wall in the vault. While he wasn't as experienced in magic as Giles or Willow, this was nothing he couldn't deal with. Angel pulled a pouch out of his jacket and pulled out some marbles before he said some incantation in a language Gwen didn't recognize before the magical warding faded and instead of a stone wall, there were pedestals with ancient artifacts, jewels, weaponry and so on, which amazed Gwen.

"Don't even think about it. We don't know what half of the things here do." Angel said, knowing the look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. It is tempting but I know better than to play with toys that I have no idea about." Gwen said.

"There it is." Angel said as they noticed the jewel.

"The Heart of All." Gwen smiled as she approached it. "I've been looking for it for years."

"We have no idea what happens, if we try to take it. For all we know, the moment we touch it, we die." Angel said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Gwen picked a device from her bag and threw it towards the jewel, when a magical barrier burned the device into ash but at the same time, the barrier faded away and an alarm blared. "Uh-oh."

"What did you do?" Angel asked.

"That was powerful enough to take down most magical wards but I guess it…" Gwen started.

"…also triggered an alarm! Just get it and let's get out of here!" Angel ordered.

Gwen picked the jewel as she and Angel ran down the vault towards the entrance before guards surrounded them, both human and demonic.

"Uh-oh." Gwen said, noticing that they had guns, swords and crossbows and the demons had claws and fangs.

"Well, this should be fun." Angel said, dodging a crossbow bolt and throwing a nearby golden plate at one of the guards, knocking him down before he exchanged blows with one of the demons. Gwen slid down in between the legs of some of the demons and threw a disk that let out a jolt of electricity, incapacitating some of the guards before she dodged as another guard attacked her with a sword and disarmed him before she cut him down and then used her electric powers to electrocute the other guards coming at her.

There were many but they were no match for Angel and Gwen before Angel and Gwen ran to an entrance to the cavern but then met a blue-skinned demon with wrinkles and dressed like some kind of a cowboy that Angel recognized.

"Well, well, well. Angel. With a girlfriend." Boone said.

"Boone." Angel smirked.

"You know him?" Gwen asked.

"We've crossed paths before. Didn't think you worked for senile collectors." Angel said, smirking at Boone.

"Well, he's got an interesting collection a lot of folks want for themselves and you do know I like the challenge and the hunt." Boone smirked.

"Well, I guess it would be too much to ask you to let us go, please?" Gwen asked jokingly.

"Sorry. Integrity and honor. Nothing personal." Boone said as some metallic snake-like weapons wrapped themselves around his hands.

Angel and Boone exchanged few blows before Boone knocked him down. Gwen engaged Boone and dodged before she tried to shock him but Boone was more resilient than any ordinary demon, so it barely fazed him as he laughed.

"That tickles." Boone said before he headbutted Gwen, dazing her before throwing her, sending her sliding down the floor.

Angel rushed at Boone and dodged his punches before he elbowed Boone in the face and kicked him back as Boone stumbled back. Gwen jumped at Boone from behind and shocked him in the head, stunning him before Angel slammed Boone to the ground and pinned him down and started pummeling him.

Boone punched Angel in the side and shook him off before he grabbed Gwen by her leg as she attempted to kick him and threw her down as she groaned in pain.

"Come on, Angel, you should know better than to bring a sidekick." Boone gloated.

Angel and Boone continued exchanging blows before Boone grabbed Angel by his hand and threw him down and was about to finish him off before he noticed the time on the watch.

"Oh." Boone let go and pulled away. "I suppose we'll have our rematch next time."

"That late? Oh." Angel chuckled. Gwen got up, about to rush at Boone again, when Angel raised his hand, stopping her. "It's OK, Gwen. It's over."

"Well, it seems the sun is on your side again this time." Boone laughed before he put his coat on and walked away. "Well, until we meet again, Angel."

Angel laughed as Gwen helped him on his feet. "What, he's just gonna let us go?"

"Sun is coming up. It would be too easy for him. Honor, you know?" Angel said and Gwen nodded before he picked the jewel.

"Huh. Didn't think anyone with honor existed anymore." Gwen said.

"Well, I think we should get out of here before the guards find us." Angel said, hearing voices and seeing the flashlights at the end of the tunnel.

"Right." Gwen nodded as they ran down the tunnels and to the outside before they found at the road Gwen's car, which had special windows protecting Angel from sunlight and drove away.

* * *

Back in the hotel, specially for supernatural beings, which had special protective windows against sunlight as dawn came, Angel was sitting on the bed and examining the jewel in his hand before Gwen came out from the shower, with the towel around her body, while she was tossing into the bin another towel with which she had been drying off her hair.

"Why did you want to steal the Heart?" Angel asked.

"It used to be mine, you know." Gwen said. "I'd found it couple of years ago when I was in Peru in one temple but one day, someone broke into my place and stole some things from my collection. I got most of it back but I've been trying to recover this one for years. This was my first big score."

"I can understand that. You gotta hold onto what you've still got." Angel said.

"Angel? Sentimental? I didn't peg you for that type." Gwen joked as they turned to each other and Gwen nudged him in the chest but unintentionally jolted his dead heart as it started to beat and caught in the heat of the moment, Angel pulled her in for a kiss and Gwen, while caught off-guard, gave in after a moment as they were making out before they laid down, while the towel slipped off Gwen's naked body and she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Whoa… maybe we should… take it slow?" Angel laughed nervously.

"What? You're afraid I'd jolt your heart towards pure happiness? Well… maybe we should take baby steps." Gwen said as she tried to refrain herself from using her powers thanks to her device and they kissed again but tried _not_ to get too much caught up in passionate lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> "Seeley Booth" is a reference to David Boreanaz's character from Bones and for the fans of Bones, who else loves Booth's rant from when he was in London and ranted about the traffic rules different from the U.S., among other things? * snickers * I admit I have never watched the show as a whole but I've enjoyed the episodes I've seen. Frankly, the only crime series I've ever managed to watch as a whole until the end was The Mentalist.
> 
> "Kyra Quinn" is a mix of names of characters that Alexa Davalos played, one of them being Kyra from "The Chronicles of Riddick" and Beth Quinn from "The Punisher".
> 
> Plus, it was never confirmed that Angel killed Boone in their fight in 2x12, so I thought it would be fun to put him here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
